Lincoln versus Kennedy
thumb|250px|Zoek de 10 verschillen.De Lincoln versus Kennedy hoax is een lange lijst van schijnbaar opmerkelijke en mysterieuze toevalligheden die optreden in een vergelijk tussen de Amerikaanse presidenten Abraham Lincoln en John F. Kennedy. Al vele jaren circuleren er kettingbrieven hierover op het internet, al is het niet duidelijk welke boodschap men ermee wil overbrengen. In werkelijkheid zijn de vergelijkingen en toevalligheden lang niet zo spectaculair als ze op het eerste zicht lijken. De Lincoln versus Kennedy vergelijken Hieronder geven we een voorbeeld van zo'n circulerende lijsthttp://www.neoweb.nl/forum2/index.php?topic=4894.0: Sommige versies van de tekst verschillen een beetje, en beweren dat Lincoln werd neergeschoten in een theater genaamd "Kennedy" (in plaats van "Ford")http://www.broodjeaap.nl/kennedy.html. Weerlegging Hoewel de lijst dan wel erg indrukwekkend mag lijken, is de opgegeven informatie vaak heel misleidend of zelfs totaal onjuist. Wat er dan nog overblijft zijn louter oppervlakkige toevallighedenhttp://www.snopes.com/history/american/lincoln-kennedy.asp. Een beknopt overzicht: *'Lincoln en Kennedy zijn respectievelijk in 1846 en 1946 verkozen in het congres': dit is correct, maar louter een toevalligheid, aangezien hun politieke carrières verder weinig met elkaar gemeen hadden. Kennedy was verkozen voor het Huis van Afgevaardigden in 1946, herverkozen in 1948 en 1950, verkozen in de Senaat in 1952 en herverkozen in 1958; Lincoln daarentegen geraakte nergens verkozen tot hij de presidentsverkiezingen van 1860 won. *'Lincoln en Kennedy zijn respectievelijk in 1860 en 1960 verkozen tot president': dit is correct, maar louter een toevalligheid aangezien dit allesbehalve abnormaal is. Presidentsverkiezingen vinden immers telkens om de vier jaar plaats, en Lincoln had dus nooit verkozen kunnen worden in 1857, 1858, 1859, 1861, 1862 of 1863; idem voor Kennedy maar dan honderd jaar later. Niettemin moet deze "toevalligheid" ons blijkbaar doen verbazen, terwijl dit slechts een geval is van cherry picking: het is altijd makkelijk om één overeenkomstig detail te vinden terwijl je tal van anderen negeert. Zo was Lincoln geboren in 1809 en Kennedy in 1917; terwijl Lincoln is gestorven in 1865 en Kennedy in 1963. Bovendien is Lincoln vermoord nadat hij was verkozen voor een tweede termijn, en Kennedy was vermoord nog voor hij zijn eerste termijn kon afmaken. *'Beide presidenten waren begaan met burgerrechten': dit is onjuist, aangezien beide presidenten voordien geen specifieke spontane interesse in dit onderwerp toonden. Hun daden op het gebied van burgerrechten waren het gevolg van het politieke klimaat op het moment van hun presidentschap. Kennedy heeft bovendien zelfs relatief weinig bereikt wat betreft burgerrechten, zijn vicepresident en de latere president Lyndon B. Johnson heeft veel meer moeite gedaan op dit vlak. Dit vergelijk is hetzelfde alsof je van Woodrow Wilson en Franklin Roosevelt zou zeggen dat ze erg begaan waren met oorlog, enkel en alleen omdat ze toevallig net president waren ten tijden van respectievelijk de eerste en tweede wereldoorlog. *'De vrouwen van beide presidenten hebben kinderen verloren terwijl ze in het Witte Huis woonden': dit is correct, maar louter een toevalligheid, aangezien de omstandigheden in beide gevallen erg verschillend waren. Alle kinderen van Lincoln waren al geboren nog voor hij president werd, en twee ervan zijn overleden (waarvan één tijdens zijn presidentschap). De Kennedy-familie was echter nog jong genoeg was om kinderen te verwekken terwijl ze al in het Witte Huis waren, en in 1963 had Jacqueline een te vroeg geboren kind dat twee dagen later overleed. *'Beide presidenten werden op een vrijdag vermoord': dit is correct, maar louter een toevalligheid, aangezien er sowieso al één kans op zeven was dat het op een vrijdag zou vallen. De beste kans om een president te vermoorden is bovendien wanneer hij zich in het openbaar begeeft, en openbare aangelegenheden vinden meestal in het weekend plaats, wat de kans dus het grootst maakt dat een president zou worden vermoord op een vrijdag, zaterdag of zondag. *'Beide presidenten werden in het hoofd geschoten': dit is correct, maar louter een toevalligheid. De beste kans om iemand met zekerheid te vermoorden is een schot in het hoofd of in de borst, dus is het niet abnormaal dat beide moordenaars hebben geopteerd voor een schot in het hoofd. Aangezien de moordenaars in beide gevallen van achter de president hun schot hebben achtervuurd, bleef er geen andere keuze over dan een schot in het hoofd. Ook de omstandigheden zijn in beide gevallen anders: Lincoln werd binnen neergeschoten met een klein pistool vanop korte afstand, terwijl Kennedy werd neergeschoten met een geweer vanop langere afstand. *'Lincoln had een secretaris/secretaresse genaamd Kennedy, en Kennedy had een secretaris/secretaresse genaamd Lincoln': dit is onjuist. Kennedy had wel een secretaresse genaamd Evelyn Lincoln, maar Lincoln had geen secretaresse genaamd Kennedy (zijn secretarissen waren John G. Nicolay en John Hay, en gezien de naam "John" erg frequent voorkomt in Amerika is ook dat geen mysterieuze verwijzing naar John F. Kennedy). Een bijkomend element in sommige versies is dat de secretaresses Lincoln en Kennedy zouden hebben gewaarschuwd om niet respectievelijk naar Ford's Theatre en naar Dallas te gaan. Of Evelyn Lincoln die waarschuwing heeft geuit aan Kennedy is onbekend, en bovendien niet erg relevant: waarschuwingen werden geregeld geuit aan beide presidenten, al dan niet gerechtvaardigd, en telkens is slechts één ervan uitgekomen. Als je maar genoeg dingen voorspelt, zal er altijd wel eentje zijn die uitkomt, en mensen zullen enkel die onthouden en alle andere foute voorspellingen vergeten. *'Beide presidenten werden vermoord door iemand uit het zuiden van de Verenigde Staten': dit is min of meer correct, afhankelijk van hoe je "zuiden" of "zuidelijke staten" interpreteert. John Wilkes Booth, de moordenaar van Lincoln, sympathiseerde wel met het zuiden tijdens de Amerikaanse Burgeroorlog, maar was geboren in Maryland, een staat die niet tot de afgescheurde Confederale Staten van Amerika in het zuiden behoorde. Bovendien spendeerde hij veel tijd in het noorden, en beschouwde hij zichzelf als een "noorderling die het zuiden begrijpt". Oswald was wel geboren en getogen in het zuiden, maar dit was niet erg relevant aangezien zijn motivatie voor de moord niet was beïnvloed door regionale affiliatie. *'Beide presidenten werden opgevolgd door iemand uit het zuiden, en allebei met de naam Johnson': dit is correct, maar louter een toevalligheid. Ze werden telkens opgevolgd door hun vicepresident, zoals dit grondwettelijk is bepaald, en in beide gevallen hadden ze strategisch voor een vicepresident uit het zuiden gekozen om zo een groter deel van de bevolking aan te spreken en meer kans te maken in de presidentsverkiezingen. Het feit dat de vicepresidenten allebei de achternaam Johnson hadden is al evenmin uitzonderlijk, aangezien die achternaam frequent voorkwam ten tijde van zowel Lincoln als Kennedy. Martin Van Buren had eveneens een vicepresident met dezelfde naam (Richard Johnson), maar werd nochtans niet vermoord; de twee andere presidenten die werden vermoord (James Garfield en William McKinley) werden niet opgevolgd door een Johnson (wel door Chester A. Arthur en Theodore Roosevelt respectievelijk). *'Andrew Johnson en Lyndon Johnson werden geboren in respectievelijk 1808 en 1908': dit is correct, maar louter een toevalligheid. De meeste Amerikaanse politici die zulk een topfunctie hadden in het Witte Huis hadden een leeftijd tussen de 50 en 70 jaar. Aangezien er ongeveer 100 jaar tussen het presidentschap van Lincoln en Kennedy lag, is dit dus niet bijzonder abnormaal. Er is trouwens niets specifiek "mysterieus" aan gebeurtenissen die toevallig 100 jaar uit elkaar liggen of op een andere manier in verband kunnen worden gebracht met dat getal. Andere gebeurtenissen met betrekking op Lincoln en Kennedy leveren bv. de getallen 17, 49 en 116 op, maar geen haan die daarover kraait want het is geen mooi rond getal. De levens van de twee Johnson's hadde verder bovendien erg weinig met elkaar gemeen: de ene werd nooit verkozen voor een tweede termijn, terwijl de andere wel werd verkozen tot een tweede termijn met zelfs een reuzachtige overwinning; de ene werd president aan het einde van een oorlog, en de andere aan het begin van een oorlog. *'John Wilkes Booth was geboren in 1839, en Lee Harvey Oswald was geboren in 1939': dit is onjuist, want Booth was geboren in 1838, niet in 1839. Niet dat het hier anders meer was geweest dan weerom louter een toevalligheid, dat in het oog springt omwille van het ronde getal 100. *'Beide moordenaars waren bekend bij hun drie namen': dit is gedeeltelijk onjuist. Ondanks dat ze allebei wel drie namen hadden (iets wat niet zo bijzonder abnormaal is), werden de drie namen niet altijd en overal gebruikt. John Wilkes Booth stond als acteur bekend met de namen J. Wilkes Booth of John Wilkes. Lee Harvey Oswald was echter grotendeels onbekend voordat hij de moord op Kennedy pleegde, en werd voordien vooral Lee of Lee Oswald genoemd. Pas na zijn arrestatie werd zijn volledige naam vermeld omdat hij vaak gebruik maakte van valse namen (veelal variaties van zijn echte naam). *'De namen van beide moordenaars bestaan uit 15 letters': dit is correct, indien je van beide moordenaars de volledige namen neemt. Indien je zou kijken naar enkel de voornamen of enkel de achternamen, bestaan die niet uit exact evenveel letters. Waarom zou dit trouwens van belang zijn, indien datzelfde niet geldt voor de namen van de twee vermoorde presidenten, noch voor hun vicepresidenten? Booth en Oswald waren verder totaal verschillend van elkaar: Booth was geboren in een prominente familie en werd later een acteur, terwijl Oswald in armoede was geboren en het grootste gedeelte van zijn leven eveneens in armoede doorbracht zonder een vaste job te vinden. Oswald had wel een vrouw en twee kinderen, terwijl Booth niet gehuwd was en geen kinderen had. *'Lincoln werd vermoord in een theater genaamd "Ford" (of "Kennedy"), terwijl Kennedy werd vermoord in een auto genaamd "Lincoln" gemaakt door Ford': dit is gedeeltelijk correct, afhankelijk van welke versie van de tekst je bekijkt. Het theater waarin Lincoln werd vermoord heet "Ford's Theatre"http://www.fordstheatre.org/home/about-fords, maar niet "Kennedy". De auto waarin Kennedy zat toen hij vermoord werd, was inderdaad een Lincoln die werd geassembleerd door Fordhttp://www.broodjeaap.nl/kennedy.html. Niettemin zijn een theater en een auto twee totaal verschillende zaken die niet met elkaar gerelateerd zijn. *'Lincoln werd vermoord in een theater waarna de dader naar een warenhuis vluchtte, terwijl Kennedy werd doodgeschoten vanop een warenhuis waarna de dader naar een theater vluchtte': dit is onjuist. Booth vluchtte zuidwaards van Maryland naar Virginia, waar de achtervolgers hem uiteindelijk neerschoten wanneer hij zich schuil hield in de schuur van een boerderij (en dus geen warenhuis of pakhuis). Oswald, daarentegen, vluchtte niet uit Dallas nadat hij de moord had gepleegd, maar werd gearresteerd - in levende lijve - in een bioscoop (wat niet hetzelfde is als een theater van het type waar Lincoln werd vermoord). *'Beide moordenaars werden op hun beurt vermoord nog voor er een proces kon plaatsvinden': dit is gedeeltelijk onjuist. Booth werd omsingeld in een schuur waar hij zich in had verborgen. Wanneer hij weigerde zich over te geven en zijn wapen op de grond te leggen, werd de schuur in brand gestoken en werd Booth uiteindelijk neergeschoten. Het is dus twijfelachtig of er kan worden gesproken van "moord", aangezien het mogelijk een geval van zelfverdediging was indien Booth van plan was zijn belagers te beschieten. Oswald, daarentegen, werd gearresteerd in de bioscoop door agenten die op dat moment geen idee hadden van zijn aanslag op Kennedy; hij werd immers gearresteerd voor de moord op een agent. Pas later werd zijn betrokkenheid bij de aanslag duidelijk, en twee dagen later werd hij vermoord door Jack Ruby. De situatie van de dood van beide moordenaars is dus aanzienlijk anders. *'1 week voordat hij werd vermoord was Lincoln in Monroe, Maryland, en 1 week voordat Kennedy werd vermoord was hij bij (of "in") Marilyn Monroe': dit is onjuist. Marilyn Monroe was al ongeveer een jaar dood ten tijde van de moord op Kennedy. Hij kon haar dus niet in levende lijve bezocht hebben, laat staan dat hij "in" Marilyn Monroe was - tenzij hij haar lichaam had opgegraven. Andere vergelijkingen die vaak in Engelstalige teksten maar minder vaak in Nederlandstalige teksten voorkomen: *'De namen Lincoln en Kennedy bevatten allebei zeven letters': dit is correct, maar louter een toevalligheid en allesbehalve spectaculair. Als je kijkt naar alle namen van de Amerikaanse presidenten, bestaan hun namen uit gemiddeld 6,64 letters, wat de kans groot maakt dat twee namen allebei zeven letters bevatten. Er wordt echter niets gezegd over het feit dat de namen Lincoln en Kennedy echter uit andere letters bestaan, en dat Kennedy een middelnaam heeft (Fitzgerald) maar Lincoln niet. *'Zowel Lincoln als Kennedy wonnen de presidentsverkiezingen van een uitdager die op dat moment zittend president was': dit is correct, maar louter een toevalligheid. Vicepresidenten besloten wel vaker om aan het einde van hun termijn zelf een gooi te doen naar het presidentschap zonder de verkiezingen te winnen, zoals John Garner (onder Franklin Roosevelt), Henry Wallace (onder Franklin Roosevelt), Richard Nixon (onder Dwight D. Eisenhower, al won hij later wel de verkiezingen), Hubert Humprey (onder Lyndon Johnson), Walter Mondale (onder Jimmy Carter) en Al Gore (onder Bill Clinton)http://www.cbsnews.com/pictures/vice-presidents-running-for-president/. De presidentsverkiezingen waarin Lincoln en Kennedy wonnen waren dus geen uitzondering wat dat betreft. Er bestaan nog langere lijsten van "vergelijkingen", maar telkens opnieuw kunnen deze vergelijkingen in het beste geval worden toegeschreven aan toeval. In de 19 voorbeelden die we hierboven hebben aangehaald, zijn er 5 onjuist, 4 gedeeltelijk (on)juist, en 10 wel juist maar louter toeval. Het is immers niet moeilijk om patronen en gelijkaardigheden te vinden tussen twee situaties, personen of gebeurtenissen, op voorwaarde dat je de meer talrijke verschillen systematisch negeert. Wie steevast wil geloven dat de gelijkenissen tussen Kennedy en Lincoln echt speciaal zijn, moet weten dat het mogelijk is evenveel zulke vergelijken te vinden tussen Kennedy en de Mexicaanse president Alvaro Obregon, en met tal van andere bekende figurenhttp://www.csicop.org/si/show/coincidences_remarkable_or_random/. De oppervlakkige vergelijken zijn zodanig alledaags dat ze helemaal niet speciaal of mysterieus zijn, maar louter berusten op toevalligheden die nu eenmaal overal en altijd te vinden zijn, zolang je maar diep genoeg zoekt. Dat betekent niet dat dit het resultaat is van opzet, en in feite heeft heel de lijst met gelijkenissen geen enkele boodschap waarvan we kunnen zeggen dat het onze kennis en inzichten permanent verrijkt: het levert ons geen nieuwe informatie op die antwoorden biedt op eventuele vraagtekens, en het biedt ons geen inzicht over wat de toekomst zal brengen. Kortom, het is gewoon zinloos. Zie ook *Abraham Lincoln *John F. Kennedy *Vloek van Tippecanoe Bronnen *http://www.snopes.com/history/american/lincoln-kennedy.asp Referenties Categorie:Hoax